Sayuri
by XxEpicPanda
Summary: you know how in most stories its usually how sakura gets pregnant and keeps the child, well this is the complete opposite. if your intrigued then read on. mostly Sayuri P.O.V. mostly family with romance and humor with some drama in there as well. WARNING RATED M FOR LANGUAGE. hope you like it!


**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me:Sayuri would you do the honors?**

**Sayu:yep! Cami-Chan does not own Naruto even though she really wishes she did! Did I do good?**

**Me:yep. Heres a cookie.**

**Sayu"YAY!**

**Me: onto the story**

SAYURI P.O.V.:

"DADDY!"

I kept calling him but nothing happened. I was running around in circles. My tears were blurring my vision. I fell and looked around. Still nothing, so I sat on a stump and cried. My black and pink locks fell across my face and hid my eyes. Who cares if I cry, no one's gonna see me anyway. I remembered how I came to be lost, hurt and crying on a stump. It was all Muttface's fault.

Team taka was walking in the woods and my daddy was giving me a piggy-back ride. He was running around and bouncing and I couldn't stop laughing. Oh yeah, just so you're not confused, my name is Sayuri Uchiha. I have pink hair that has some black streaks in it, and bright green eyes. I am 3 years old and I live with my daddy, Sasuke Uchiha. We were living in this weird dark and cold hideout with a creepy man named Orochimaru and his also creepy assistant Kabuto. But one night, Daddy woke me up and told me we were leaving. He said orochimaru and Kabuto weren't coming with us and I got so happy. Daddy and I would be together just the two of us finally. But boy was I wrong. Daddy ended up getting Suigetsu (uncle sui.), Muttface (Karin), and jugo to join his team for some weird goal of daddy's. So here we are now. Well, anyways, team taka was in the woods walking to the next village. Muttface was fighting with uncle Sui yet again and my daddy already had to yell at Muttface for using bad language around me. F.Y.I. Karin hates my guts. She had this idea that the only thing standing in her way to getting my daddy is me when really it's him. Muttface thinks that she was chosen to become my daddy's wife, but sorry Muttface he has standards! Anyway, we ended up making camp and daddy told sui to get firewood. Sui took me along with him but on the way Karin ambushed us, knocked sui out cold and kidnapped me. She started beating me up, and left me there to die. She laughed and sneered at me,

"Now Sasuke-kuns all mine! *squeal* now you little brat aren't going to be getting in my way."

She walked away and I blacked out. I woke up that morning and now im here crying, broken, and I really want my daddy.

"im going to die aren't I?" I said to myself. Then I started hearing voices.

"SAI SHUT UP ALREADY!"

"Sorry dickless I just meant-"

"SHUT IT!"

"Uh Kakashi-sensei, im uh going ahead."

"Yeah, ok."

I started to freak out. They were coming my way. I couldn't stop crying, but I quickly performed the hand seals and used a henge. When I was done my hair and eyes were now completely black like daddy's. I remembered when he had taught me this jutsu.

FLASHBACK:

"_Do you have the jutsu down yet Sayu?" Daddy had asked me._

"_Yep! But why do I have to do this. You said you liked my hair and eyes." I asked as I looked up at him._

"_I love your hair and eyes sweetie, but it's not safe." He told me as he knelt down to my level._

"_Why not Daddy?" I asked as I tilted my head to the side._

"_Well, Daddy dosent want you taken away from me, Daddy loves you too much. And if someone was to see your hair and eyes, they'd take you away from daddy. And you don't want that do you?" he asked me_

_I shook my head no and he smiled at me. "Good girl" he said as he ruffled my hair_

"_I don't want to be taken from daddy ever. I love daddy!" I squealed as I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him._

"_So you promise that whenever Daddy tells you to, or you're near strangers and daddy's not there you'll perform this jutsu ok?"_

"_Yes Daddy!" I told him._

"_Good." He said as he hugged me_

FLASHBACK OVER

I then heard the bushes rattling. 'oh no' I thought 'there here' but when she emerged, I was in total awe.

NORMAL P.O.V.:

Sakura looked and saw a little girl with black hair crying and hurt. She ran to the girl.

"oh my god, sweetie are you all right?"

"…" the girl scooted away. "please don't hurt me.." she whimpered

Sakura stared."What? I won't hurt you. I'm sakura Haruno. Im a medic-nin from the leaf village. Can I heal your wounds?"

"I don't have to bite you do I?" The girl asked

"Huh? Bite me?" sakura looked at her confused

"Muttface has us bite her arm when we need to be healed. I hate that, im afraid I'll get rabies." The girl stuck her tongue out and had a disgusted look on her face.

"no sweetie, look."

Just then a green glow consumed sakuras hand and she touched the girl. In a minute the girl was fine.

"Better?" sakura asked

"Yep!" the girl cheered

"Come on, let's get you some food." Sakura held out her hand which the girl happily took. Sakura took her back to where the rest of team 7 was.

"hey guys." Sakura greeted

"Uh, Sakura-Chan you do know you have a kid hiding behind you legs right?" Naruto asked

"yes I do Naruto. I found her in the woods. She was sad and a little hurt but she's all good now right?" she asked to the girl.

"R-Right" she stuttered

"Ok sit down right there I'll go get something to eat."

SAYURI P.O.V.:

I stared at her as she dug through her bag. She resembled the girl perfectly. You see, my daddy has a picture of his ninja team from when he was younger. The girl had pink hair and green eyes. I thought she was so pretty. There was also a blond guy with weird whisker marks on his face. Along with an old masked guy. I think this is my daddy's old ninja team from before he left! I looked over at sakura once again. There was something about her that made me feel weird inside. I couldn't quite put my finger on it but when I looked at her I felt the same way that I feel with daddy. This is all too weird.

NORMAL P.O.V.:

Sakura put the food in a little bento box and smiled.

"Sweetie" she called

"Huh?" the girl jumped

"Aren't you hungry?" the girl nodded as she was handed the bento. She grabbed it and began to eat.

"Um…." Sakura started

"Yes Sakura-Chan?" the girl answered

"What's your name?"

"Sayuri."

"Beautiful name. It means lily dosent it?" Kakashi asked

"Yep! Daddy says that since mommy was named after a flower that I should be too!" the girl grinned

"What's your mommy's name?" sakura asked

"I don't know. I don't know who my mommy is..."sayuri saddened

"But I have Daddy!" she chirped "I love my Daddy."

"hey Sakura-Chan do we have any Ramen left?" Naruto jumped in completely off topic.

Sakura got up and sighed. "Seriously Naruto, that was completely out of context. And ramen is really bad for you. I swear you are going to die from it one day." Sakura stated

"Not if his utter Dumbness gets him first." Sayuri said before chuckling

Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi stared at her wide eyed. Naruto and sakura looked at each other. Before whispering,

"Teme said the same thing." Naruto freaked

"I know." Sakura said

Sai walked into the camp without noticing Sayuri. "Hey is Sakur- Whos the kid?" he asked puzzled

Sayuri looked at him before pointing and saying "You look like daddy!" they all froze

"Except, daddy isn't as pale, his hair is longer and spikier and he's most likely stronger. And seriously dude get a tan." She stated as she ate her onigiri.

"uh? Where is your Dad? Sai asked

"I don't know…. I went to get firewood with uncle sui but Muttface kidnapped me, beat me and left me there to die."

"Sakura gasped," Why would she do that? That's horrible!"

"Muttface hates me. She wants daddy all to herself. She sees me as a burden. She dosent want some other woman's kid to take care of. She wants to be an Uchiha."

"What?" team 7 screamed

"She wants to be an Uchiha."

"Sayuri who is your dad-"

"SAYURI! A voice in the distance Called. Sayuri's ears perked up.

"DADDY?" She yelled. She ran to him

"Sayuri wait" sakura chased after her.

Sayuri ran through the woods to the voice. She burst through a bush and cried. "DADDY!" The said man turned and saw her. Sasuke was so relieved that he didn't notice Sakura and Naruto had followed Sayuri.

"Sasuke?" they said in hushed voices

Sasuke ran to Sayuri and scooped her up in his arms. She clung to him and cried. He sighed in relief.

"Don't ever scare daddy like that again ok?" he looked at her tear filled eyes as she sniffled and nodded

"You had me so worried. I don't know what I would do If I lost you." He held her tight "I love you too much to even think about it."

"B-B-But Muttface did it!" Sayuri cried

"WHAT!" he yelled and turned to Karin

"But Sasuke-kun! If we're going to be together I don't want to take care of some other bitch's problem" Karin shrieked

Sasuke's eyes bled red, his voice deepened and a vein popped up on his forehead

"Don't you ever talk about my daughter like that ever. I will never be with you and if sayuri wasn't here right now I would personally rip your head off. But for right now, Suigetsu, jugo get rid of her."

"Hai." They said in unison and poofed away.

"Yay Muttface is gone!" Sayuri cheered. Sasuke laughed at her cuteness and kissed her head

"Are you all right Sayu?"

"Yeah. Muttface hit me and stuff, but she healed me! And I didn't have to bite her!" Sayuri pointed to the area behind Sasuke and when he turned he stood there shocked.

"Naruto….Sakura…."

"S-Sasuke…?" Sakura stuttered.

"Daddy look! She has my hair!" Sayuri cheered and performed the hand signs to release the henge.

"Sayuri Don't!" Sasuke yelled but it was too late. There in his arms was a little pink and black haired girl with big green eyes. Sakuras eyes widened, Naruto Fainted, and Kakashi and Sai just stood there shocked.

"Uh…..S-Sasuke?" sakura asked a little frightened.

"I know…Sayuri?" he looked down at her

"Yeah Daddy?"

"Stay with Naruto and Kakashi ok. I need to talk to Sakura."

"Uh..ok..I guess….."

WITH SASUSAKU:

"Ok I know what you're thinking….." he started

"What the hell just happened Sasuke!" she screamed back

"What do you mean what just happened?" he rose a brow

"How in the hell does she have pink hair? Only my family has pink hair!" she screamed.

(and seriously, if you just saw a little girl's hair turn form black to pink and the guy that you loved was her dad would you be calm at a time like this?)

"Well, because…." He paused and turned

"I waiting Sasuke." She folded her arms over her chest and started tapping her foot.

"Well uh because she's half Haruno?" he said as he shrugged and looked at her frightened.

"WHAT?" she yelled

"she's half Haruno."

"How in the hell is she half Haruno?" she asked

"Well uh, she's half Haruno cause um, she's you daughter." Sasuke said a little hesitantly. She stared at him dumbfounded. She fell to her knees and sat there confused.

"H-How?" she asked as she looked up at him.

'I know for a fact, I was never pregnant, and I never had sex with Sasuke. Both things would have been far to memorable.' She thought to herself then the dirty thoughts came. she shook them out of her mind. She was turning into Ino.

"Well,….." he sat and ran a hand through his ebony locks. "I guess it's time to tell someone my little pride and joy's origins. And it's just my luck it had to be the person who gave sayuri half of her genes." He chuckled and shook his head and continued

"the night that I left Konoha I didn't know that Kabuto had shown up and extracted some of your eggs."

"Why me though?" she scooted closer to him

"Well, Orochimaru had noticed that you had excellent chakra control, a knack for seeing through genjutsu, a lot of intelligence, and that I interacted with you more than any other girl."

"oh…."

"Well I also had no idea that while I was unconscious he had taken some of my sperm and had implanted your eggs and my sperm in a host body. Then 9 months later, Kabuto dropped a newborn girl with pink and black hair and green eyes in my arms. And left with only a,

"_Here, it's yours take care of it."_

"But, orochimaru had tampered with the sperm and it gave Sayuri a strange power. So great that its seriously hard to explain."

"Why would he do such a thing?" she asked him

"Just in the off chance that if I was to die, he'd have another sharingan handy for a new body. That's why I killed that low life snake mother-fucker. I didn't want my little girl to go through all that shit if I ever died."

She stared at him for a second then smiled softly.

"I can't Believe it"

"Who said Believe it?" Naruto Popped in

"Dobe Get out!" Sasuke yelled in Aggravation

"WHY?" Naruto yelled back. Sasuke then grabbed his katana and Naruto stopped cold

"Ok, I'm out." He walked out with his arms raised.

(A/N Sorry had to have a little comedy in there. XP)

"As you were saying. You couldn't believe what?"

"I can't believe that im have a child. And it's a little girl…." Tears began to fall down her face. She jumped on Sasuke. His eyes widened and he looked down at her. She spoke into his shirt.

"Does she hate me?"

"No, she knows she has mom but I never told her who it was. It hurt too much."

"Why?" Sakura looked up

"Because I loved you sakura."

She stared up at him astonished. "W-What did you say?"

He moved from under her and stood. And for the first time in her life he looked at her with warm eyes and small smile on his face. A true smile. He spoke words that she always hoped and dreamed she'd hear.

"Because I loved you sakura. I always had since the forest of death when we were genin.

"Y-You did?" she smiled softly

"Yes, when you tried your hardest to protect the Dobe and me, I saw you for the first time. I didn't see you as the annoying fangirl always vying for my attention, squealing and-"

"Sasuke your crossing the line" she growled

"Ok, to the point. I saw you as a strong shinobi. You weren't just a pretty face, you tried your hardest. I had some feelings for you before that but during the chunin exams it all became clear. That's why I lost it when those sound ninjas hurt you. I always planned to tell you the truth about my feelings but I didn't want you to get hurt, I-"

"ok, whoa, whoa, whoa! Three things. 1, you think I'm pretty. 2. You had feelings for me all that time and 3, you didn't want me to get hurt? What the fuck is that all about!"

Sayuri, scared for her father ran in to see what was wrong.

"Daddy?...are you and Sakura-Chan ok?"

He walked over and knelt in front of her

"Yes Baby, daddy's just fine." He assured her

"Then what about Sakura-Chan? She was yelling and saying bad words."

"SAYURI! Your mo- I mean Sakura is fine. Now can you please go and wait with Naruto and Kakashi like I **told you to!" **he yelled

Sayuri felt tears welling in her eyes. She was confused. 'daddy never yelled at me like that.' She thought to herself

When Sayuri's tears began to fall she turned around to run out of the tent. Sasuke then realized what he had done and grabbed her wrist trying to stop her.

"Sayu wait! I didn't mean it!" he exclaimed

"I don't care. I-I-I I HATE YOU DADDY!" She screamed

Her words echoed in his head. He let go of her wrist and watched her run away. He crumbled to the floor. His heart broke into a million pieces. He stared blankly and felt completely hollow. Then for the first time in years, he cried. Sakura watched as the mighty Sasuke Uchiha fall to the floor and cry. She had never seen him this way.

"Sasuke?" she ran over to him and lifted his head to her lap.

He jumped up and brought her into an embrace. Crying into her shoulder.

"S-She Hates me." He cried

"She dosent hate you Sasuke, she's just a little upset."

"But you don't get it. I've never yelled at her before. She's been perfect. I never wanted to be like my father. He was strict, and cold. He always compared me to Itachi. He never saw any of my accomplishments. So when Kabuto put sayuri in my arms, I made a vow to never make the same mistakes my father made." His tears lessened and he wiped them away and stood to leave.

"Sasuke?" she looked up at him

He held out his hand and she took it. He squeezed her hand and she looked at him as if it was goodbye.

"I'm no leaving"

"Huh?" she was confused. 'am I that easy to read?'

"Sakura, even after all this time I still know what you're thinking. You look as if we're saying goodbye."

"I know I do." She hugged him " I just don't want you to leave me again. When you left me, I felt completely empty inside. My parents both died and you left then Naruto left and I was all alone." She started to cry. "that night 3 years ago I meant what I said. I loved you back then Sasuke. The only time in my life that I was happy was when I was with you guys. You, Naruto, even Kakashi-sensei! You guys were all alone as well so I felt that I finally belonged somewhere. My parents thought I was dead weight! That I was too weak! And when you and Naruto acknowledged my strengths I was happy. That puppy dog love crush I had for you had turned into real love. But when I watched you walk away, It broke my heart. I felt complete nothingness. Like I could break apart at any moment. Don't leave me Sasuke I need you please don't ever leave me again!" she screamed with tears running down her face.

He held her and rubbed circles in her back.

"I know sakura, its ok. Im so sorry that I left, but to tell you the truth, it broke my heart too. I didn't want to hurt you. The curse mark was so unstable that it could hurt even those who I cared about most. And also, I didn't want him to take you away."

"He who?" she asked

"Itachi. That's why I never got close to you. I was always afraid that he'd take you away from me. But, since he's gone I can finally do this."

"what?"

He lifted her chin and gently kissed her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. They stayed like that for a few moments before they broke apart. He leaned in to whisper into her ear.

"I love you." He spoke

She smiled and hugged him tightly "I love you too Sasuke**-kun**."

He smirked. "how I missed the –kun."

Sakura stood and looked down at him.

"Let's go get our daughter."

WITH THE REST OF THE GANG:

A teary eyed sayuri came running out of the trees latching onto Suigetsu.

"Sayu? Baby what's wrong?" he spoke in a panicked tone. Sayuri barely ever cried and she never ran to him about it. Sayuri's emotions were always Sasuke's Daddy duties.

"H-He yel-led at m-me!" she wailed

"Whadya say kid?" Naruto asked

"D-DADDY YELLED A-AT MEEEEEEEEE!" she screamed as she clung to Suigetsu practically choking him.

"Why would he do that?" Suigetsu asked Naruto as he passed the crying toddler over to jugo.

"Well this is Teme we're talking about here" Naruto answered

"yeah but, when it came to Sayuri, Sasuke was the perfect do-good doting daddy. He was always sweet on Sayu. Almost to the point of spoiling her."

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled shocked "Sasuke! As in Sasuke I'm-going-to-get-my-revenge-and-i-can-kill-you-with-my-death-glare-of-evil-if-you-get-in-my-way Uchiha? Being all sweet and kind! You're Fucking with me right?"

"Actually no. He had to be. With Sayuri's mom M.I.A. Sasuke had to be both." Suigetsu remembered all the times Sasuke struggled to keep his little girl happy and unknowing of all the bad stuff he was doing.

"Who is Sayuri's mom" Naruto asked

"Don't know. Every time we asked Sasuke he would get all depressed and lock himself in his room and be all broody."

"Seems like something he would do."

"SAYURI!" they heard Sasuke yell from afar.

Then Sasuke came running up with Sakura close behind. He ran over to Sayuri and tried to grab her

"NO!" She yelled. "I HATE YOU DADDY!" she yelled at him. Again Sasuke stopped and froze as his heart shattered.

Sakura walked up to the little girl and bent down to her level.

"Now Sayuri you know that you don't mean that"

"SHUT UP! Yes I do! And I hate you even more!"

Sakuras eyes widened "Why?"

"You're exactly like Muttface! You're stealing my daddy away from me!"

"Sayuri no I'm-"

"I DON'T CARE! HE CARES MORE ABOUT YOU THAN HE DOES ABOUT ME! THINGS WER BETTER TILL YOU CAME ALONG! I WISH I NEVER MET YOU!"

Anger rose in Sakura until it overflowed and she burst.

"NOW YOU LISTEN HERE LITTLE MISSY! YOUR FATHER LOVES YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING AND NOTHING AND NO ONE WILL EVER CHANGE THAT! Besides…" she trailed off

She looked at the girl with soft eyes and a warm smile

"I don't want my own daughter talking to me this way."

"W-What?" Sayuri stuttered wide eyed

"WHAT!" all exclaimed in unison

"M-Mommy?" Sayuri asked

Sakura nodded and held her arms open. Sayuri ran to her and cried.

"Why weren't you there?" she spoke into her mother's shoulder

"It dosent matter, all that does is that mommy is here now." Sakura walked over to Sasuke and he kissed her head

"I'm Sowwy daddy…."

"I know, I'm sorry too."

"Well isn't this touching" Karin spoke from a tree branch where she stood

Everyone looked up and saw her

"Well brat, I guess you found your long lost mommy but better say goodbye cause mommy's gonna die"

"What?" sakura yelled

"You heard me." She shot back "you think that you can just waltz in here after 3 years and try to play happy family with my Sasuke-kun? Well you can't so Bye bye bitch."

Karin launched an attack which Sasuke easily deflected

"I'm not letting anyone else take my family away from me!" his eyes bled red but Karin shot paralysis poison at them making the entire group stop cold. Karin jumped and grabbed Sakuras neck. She held her poison dipped kunai to her neck and chuckled. All Sasuke could do was watch.

"Karin stop! Please!" he yelled in desperation

"Almost there then we can be together Sasuke-kun." She laughed psychotically

"NO!" Sayuri screamed "I'm not letting you hurt my mommy and daddy!" just then a dark aura consumed sayuri and her eyes bled red. A giant mass of evil purple chakra and with everything she had she blasted a beam of pure evil darkness at Karin who died instantly. Her blood splattered the ground and she was disintegrated by the black flames.

"SAYURI!" Sakura and Sasuke yelled. She laughed maniacally and her voice was deep. Demonic and oozing malice.

"I WANT MORE!" it wailed " seeing her blood splatter wasn't enough to satisfy me. I **NEED** more!"

Sayuri rose into the air, dark chakra creating a violent chakra storm that ripped trees apart and burned their skin. Sakura, Sai and Kakashi got the worst of it. Never being exposed to such dark chakra their skin burned easily.

"Sasuke-kun!" sakura yelled

He ran and shielded her. "Suigetsu, Jugo! Get Sakura and everyone out of here!"

Jugo nodded and left with Sai and Kakashi.

"Sasuke what about you!" Suigetsu yelled

"I gotta save my daughter, I've been exposed to this chakra before I'll be fine. Now get out of here!" he yelled back

"SASUKE-KUN NO!" Sakura fought through the chakra to get to him.

"Sakura go! I can't and won't let you get hurt!"

"I don't care im not leaving you and Sayuri again!"

"I love you Sakura." He kissed her passionately. Like it would be his last. Suigetsu then grabbed sakura and made a b-line away from sayuri.

"SASUKE-KUN!" she yelled as she got further out of sight

Sasuke looked over at Naruto. "Dobe get out of here."

He shook his head "I'm not leaving Sasuke. You're still my best friend. You seriously didn't forget that I got that stupid kyuubi in me did you? I can handle this. So technically you're not getting rid of me that easily." He grinned at Sasuke who just smirked and shook his head. He then saddened a bit

"Naruto…." He began

"What Sasuke?"

"If I don't make it, please take care of Sayuri and Sakura for me." He hesitated to say. He hated thinking like that but he wanted them to be taken care of.

"Don't you dare talk like that Teme. There no way in hell im letting you die on us now Sasuke. Sayuri and Sakura need you man. So let's go."

Sasuke smirked. "Yeah, we gotta save my little girl."

They jumped into the swarm of chakra heading to the core where little Sayuri Uchiha lie in the center.

SAYURI'S INNER SELF:

(SAYURI P.O.V.)

It was cold and I was surrounded by white nothingness. I had no idea where I was, I was scared, yet I was totally calm. There was no end or beginning to the surrounding white nothing. All I could remember was that Karin was going to kill mommy and all daddy could do was watch. My first thought was that I was dead but my heart was still beating. I had no clue what to do so I gave up. I sat down, pulled my knees to my chest and cried. Then I heard something.

"Sayuri…" the voice said

"W-who's there?" I asked between sobs

"Don't be afraid." The voice answered me

"How can I not be afraid if I can't see you? Huh?" I snapped back. My sarcasticness was one of my greatest features

The voice laughed softly. "Exactly like your father.. ok you win," then the voice emerged. It was a man who was tall and well, gorgeous. He had long black hair which framed his face and was pulled into a long ponytail. Then I looked at his face. He looked kind since he had a small warm smile and he resembled someone, but I didn't know who. His eyes were white. But they were sharingan. I gasped

"Who are you? And how do you know my daddy?" I said as I took a defensive stance

"Calm down Sayuri. Im not going to hurt you." He spoke kindly. Like how mommy did before I knew she was my mommy.

"Again, who are you and how do you know my daddy?" I yelled obviously annoyed

"Before I answer your question, answer mine. Do you know you full name?" he asked

"Sayuri Uchiha what's your point?"I said as I looked at him

"My point is, your father gave you a middle name recently. One he never told you. Your full name is Sayuri Itachi Uchiha."

"Why would my daddy give me a middle name and not even tell me?" I asked. I mean really, if he never wanted me to know, then why go to all the trouble.

"Because for the longest time, your father was very upset with me. And since you have answered my question I have no problem answering yours. My name is Itachi Uchiha. Your father is my little brother."

"W-What? Wait y-you mean y-you're my u-uncle?" I stuttered out

He nodded and without warning I ran over and tackled him. He hugged me and he laughed. Then I became curious.

"Uncle Itachi?" I asked as he looked down at me. "Why was daddy mad at you?"

He sighed and looked down. 'Just like daddy' I thought to myself

"Well…" he said as he sat down with me on his lap. "Let me tell you a little story."

"Like the kind daddy reads to me?" I asked happily

"Well, kind of." He then began the story.

"_Once upon a time there was a brave Shinobi-"_

"OOOOHHH! A NINJA STORY!" I squealed with delight. I loved the stories about ninjas. Especially the ones daddy told me from his genin days. But I noticed uncle Itachi looked a little peeved off. I smiled and flashed the puppy dog eyes. "Sorry uncle Itachi…hehehe." He sighed and

"Ok, let me continue ok?"

I nodded

"Like I was saying.

_There was a brave shinobi. He was admired and acknowledged by his whole village. But, he was not just some regular shinobi. He was known as a genius, a prodigy even! He loved his village and his family very much. He especially cared for his little brother the most. The shinobi was proud and strived to become a good role-model for his little brother to look up too. He loved how his little brother always tried to be just like him. It brought warmth to his heart. He had the utmost respect for the village, until that night…."_

I looked at him like, 'what are you talking about dude? I don't have ESP so continue already' and he did.

"_The very village that he gave up his life to serve. Years of training for that village!"_

He started to anger. I cowered a little. He noticed and calmed down and started to talk again.

"_The village elders had feared that this shinobi's noble clan was planning to overthrow the village and take control. So they forced the shinobi to slaughter his entire clan."_

"WHAT? Why would they do that! To have the nerve to ask him to kill his own family! That's insane!" I screamed

"I know but, he had too."

" _They had said that if he didn't do it then his family would be executed publicly. So in the dead of night, he killed every single one of them. He planned to get in do the job and get the heck out of there. It was all going according to plan until his little brother came home. The shinobi was about to kill his brother but he couldn't. He could never bring himself to do it. So instead he scared his brother off and told him to hate him and cling to life. To get stronger and face him again, with the urge to kill him. The shinobi knew that his brother was the only one to cleanse his horrible sins. So after the massacre he ran. Joined a rogue shinobi organization and lived his life waiting for death. The end."_ He concluded

I stared up at him and rose an eyebrow. "What?" he asked me

"That's not a very nice story." I said. It was now his turn to look confused "it needs a happy ending." I told him matter-of-factly.

"Well not every story has a happy ending. Its better you learn that now then when you're older."

"That's stupid!" I sneered. He looked down at me. "Every story has a happy ending. No matter how horrible the beginning or middle may seem, then ending can always be a happy one." I said as I smiled. "Daddy told me that."

"He did?"

"Yeah. Daddy always tries to help me see the bright side of things. I know daddy has a bad past, but he wants me to understand that things will turn out for the better in the end."

"really." He asked as if he didn't believe me

"You know what else he told me?"

"What?"

"Just like how every story has a happy ending, every person can too." I stated. Uncle Itachi said nothing for a moment. Until he smiled softly and stood still holding me. He place me down and turned to leave.

"Uncle Itachi wait!" I yelled as I ran and clung to his leg. He patted my head looked down at me. He knelt down to my level and kissed my forehead.

"Where are you going?" I asked him

"I have to leave now Sayuri." He told me with a saddened tone.

"Why? Come with me. We can all live together like a real family. You, me, mommy, and daddy."

"Sayuri, I would love nothing more than to live with you and your father and watch you grow up but im sorry sweetheart I can't."

"Why not?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

"It's because im dead."

"WHAT?" I screamed

"My sins have already been cleansed. But please don't cry, no one likes to see you cry." He said as he wiped away my tears. I hugged him. I had to get on my tip toes to wrap my little arms around his neck. He hugged me back.

"Will I ever see you again?" I asked

"One day, but for now," he patted my head and ruffled my hair "be a good girl. Take care of your daddy for me and try to be the best you can be and tell your dad that I love him ok?." He smiled at me and slowly began to fade away.

"UNCLE ITACHI NO!" I started crying

"Sayuri, I'll always be with you. But you need to wake up. Someone's here for you." He said, and then he was gone.

"Huh?" I asked

"SAYURI!" I heard someone scream. The white had gone and there was purple chakra everywhere. I turned to see daddy coming at me with his arms out stretched. I jumped at him and held him tight. The chakra began to diminish until it was all gone. He squeezed me as we hit the ground.

"I am so happy you're ok!" daddy exclaimed

"I missed you too daddy!"

We hugged for a few moments until we heard sniffling in the background.

"*sniff**sniff* here I am digging myself out of debris and see this touching moment! Who knew Sasuke had a heart!" Naruto said as he wiped a fake tear away and blew his nose.

We both glared at him and shook our heads.

"Ok man Sheesh. I don't need a double Uchiha glare thank you very much." He said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Come on sayuri lets go to mommy ok?" daddy said.

"YAY! MOMMMYMOMMYMOMMY!" I yelled as I ran off to go find mommy.

NORMAL P.O.V.:

"D-Did she just ditch me?" Sasuke asked in confusion

"Uh huh. Sorry Teme you got replaced In matter of um…. 3 hours." Naruto said as he looked at the non-existent watch on his wrist.

Sasuke stared in disbelief. "How? I've been there the whole time. I fed her, clothed her, I changed diapers for god sakes!" he yelled

"Well, things happen Teme. I guess she loves sakura more than you now." Naruto said as he put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Oh hell no! If I didn't love sakura, I'd kill her. But let's hurry up I want to get back to my future wife thank you very much." Sasuke said as he ran to where sakura was.

"Yeah, we better go and- WAIT! FUTURE WIFE! WHAT THE HELL TEME!" Naruto yelled as he took off after Sasuke.

Sasuke and Naruto finally managed to get with everyone. Sakura had already healed everyone's wounds best she could, and was currently holding sayuri who was blabbering on about what happened.

"Uncle Itachi saved me and told me a story about a shinobi who was forced to kill his family, but never wanted to do it and waited for his little brother to kill him. I wanted him to come with us but he said he was already dead….what happened to uncle Itachi?"

"You saw Itachi?" Sasuke asked as he neared sakura and sayuri

She nodded her head.

"What did he say?"

" He said that he loves you and that his sins have been cleansed whatever that means. So daddy, why is uncle Itachi dead?"

"It has to do with the story he told you sweetie. Uncle Itachi was the shinobi." Sakura told her little girl

"So, if the shinobi's little brother killed him then that means….Daddy…..YOU KILLED UNCLE ITACHI!" Sayuri screamed

"Don't be mad with daddy sweetie. Remember uncle Itachi said he wanted daddy to do it." Sakura tried to reassure sayuri.

Sayuri looked down then at her father. Sasuke turned away. Afraid of his daughter hating him. But he didn't expect a pair of little arms to be hugging his legs. He looked down and saw sayuri hugging him.

"I don't hate you daddy. I know what happened." She smiled at him.

He picked her up and hugged her. He looked at sakura and smiled.

"Hey Sayu," he said

She looked up at him.

"How would you like everyone to go back to the village where mommy and I grew up and go live there?"

"Really daddy?" she asked excitedly

"Really daddy?" Naruto jumped in as if mocking him. Sasuke pushed him away.

"Well of course. I mean if mommy and I are gonna get married then we should go live with mommy at home right?"

Sayuri shook her head and sakura looked at him with wide eyes.

"M-Married?" she asked

He shook his head and walked over to her

"Yes married. So, Sakura will you marry me and help me raise our little angel?"

To add effect Sasuke and sayuri both flashed Uchiha puppy dog eyes. She laughed and nodded.

"Yes I will marry you!" she squealed. They kissed and hugged. Sayuri joined and the family all hugged and the group started to head towards Konoha, Suigetsu and jugo included.

"So…can I have a little brother?" sayuri asked

Sasuke and sakura blushed and looked away. Everyone laughed. So like Sayuri had said,

"_Every story has a happy ending. No matter how horrible the beginning or middle may seem, then ending can always be a happy one." _**The end.**

**YAY! Finally done. Sorry it was so long. But I hope you enjoyed it, I got the though it my head cause there are all those stories where sakura got pregnant and she kept the kids so I did a reverse type thing. And yes I know Sasuke was very OOC but if you didn't like it then you could have not read this. For all of those who did, thanx! Hope you liked it! RxR pleez!**

**Oh and bonus this is what everyone else was thinking when they found out Sayuri was sakuras daughter.**

**Naruto- "what the hell happened when I was with pervy-sage?" then he dies inside cause he just lost his chance with sakura**

**Sai- "who the hell would fuck sakura, I mean shes so ug-" then a inner Sasuke jumps in there and punches inner Sai upside the head**

**Suigetsu- Dammit! Why does Sasuke get all the cute ones!**

**Jugo- It makes sense**

**Kakashi- Tsunade is going to freak and castrate Sasuke. Poor guy**

**Well that's it, hope you liked it! **

**-Cami-Chan**


End file.
